Blood Stained Wings
by Youko-Kokuryuuha
Summary: He had grown tired of this world of dispair, of tragedy. For him, there was no point to remain. His wings, the ones he had used long ago to soar, had long since been stained with sin. His wings had been stained with blood. T for attempted suicide.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, its characters, or any related properties.

_Blood Stained Wings:_

_The flower_

_It thrives_

_It crumbles_

_It burns_

_It dies_

It was in a dark, outward facing room, illuminated by the red hue of the sun, that Kai walked over to a vase and gently picked up the dying rose. "So, you too are preparing to leave this cruel world. I am not alone then." Rei watched silently from the shadows. "There is no point to live." Kai murmured. "I do not understand why we fight to live... when we are simply waiting to die. Why do we forget our pain, only to remember? Why do we hide our shame, when it shows so clearly? Who do we fight simply for blood? Simply for the thrill of victory?"

He dropped the flower and watched it twirl to the ground. The petals twirled in the air and drifted on the silent wind. Rei moved back slowly and caught Kai's attention. "So, you've come to spying on me now, have you Rei?" The dark haired boy drifted out from the darkness, his face down put in confusion.

"Kai?" he whispered, his voice etched with agony. "What's wrong with you? Why are you like this?"

_Why..._

_What's wrong_

_I don't understand_

_Why..._

_Why are you crying_

Kai chuckled wryly, "What's wrong, Rei? Look around you." He cast one hand at the open window he was leaning upon, his eyes filled with remorse. "This world is wrong. It is filled with sin, and senseless bloodshed. Cold and twisted. A desolate plain of existence in which those you thought you could trust, stab you in the back the first chance they get. That is the nature of this world."

_Pain_

_Torture_

_Cruelty_

_Death_

"Kai...?" Rei put on a helpless expression.

"Look at this flower." Kai said, picking another from its vase. "So beautiful, isn't it? So beautiful... and yet so fragile and weak. Gone in an instant," The pale teen crushed the flower in the palm of his hands, "Just like life." Kai walked over to the windowsill and opened the window. He put his lips to his hands and blew, so that the petals scattered. "And when one life ends, another starts." Rei watched as the flower petals danced on the wind and slowly, seeds fell and landed snugly in the dirt.

"I-I don't understand." Rei stammered.

"Nor were you meant to. Even I, sometimes, do not understand the words that pass my lips." Kai's scarf drifted behind him in the wind. "I suppose I am rambling."

_Relieve yourself_

_Save youself_

_Kill yourself_

"Do you want to leave this world and free yourself as well?" Rei bowed his head.

"Kai, your words, they're unnervingly true but, there _are _things in this world worth the suffering." Rei gripped Mariah's pink ribbon in his hand. "Like love." Kai released a mirthless laugh, one so hollow it seemed to reverberate.

"Love?" Kai laughed. "There is no such thing. Love is nothing but a falsity. A lie created to overshadow the truth. It is a façade, Rei, to mask man's insatiable need of propagation. Love... it is nothing."

Rei shook his head. "You're wrong. There are so many things in this world that can be discovered, Kai. Belive me, please." His faced seemed to be stressed in anguish. "Kai, I don't want to have to watch you suffer." Kai turned his back upon his companion and faced the open window, before rising to stand atop the sill. He looked down at the city streets so far below. "Kai please." Rei begged. "Don't do it."

Kai turned his head and smiled. "It is far too late for me. But you still have a chance. A chance to mend your broken life to what it once was. To soar above the clouds. All you need are wings." A tear strolled down Rei's cheek as he gazed at Kai's back, the light of the sun seemd to stain the walls red.

"Dammit, Kai! Quit being a fool! Don't you see! Wings are all you need, too!"

Kai laughed as red feathers sprouted from his back. "Wings? Me? I have my wings. They are long battered and bruised. They are useless." The red fethers ruffled in the wind as the teen cast a parting glance at his friend. "They are tainted with blood. The blood of those who have challenged me and failed. No Rei, my wings are crippled."

Kai took one last deep breath and plunged over the balcony. He could hear Rei's shrill screams, but it was too late. Too late for him, for anyone. They were all stained and tainted. Death was their only escape.

_Why..._

_Why are you crying_

_Why..._

_Why are you giving in_

He could feel the eyes upon him as he plunged, hear the shrieks of woe. But it didn't matter now, he was going to be freed.

_Why..._

_Why are you giving in to the sorrow_

_Why..._

_Why is your heart broken_

Memories flashed before Kai's eyes of his friends, of Dranzer, of his happiness. He could seem them fading away.

_Why..._

_Why are you throwing them away_

_Why..._

_Why are you ridding yourself of your happiness_

Slowly Kai realized what he was throwing away. He could feel his heart pang with guilty, with wretched grief. "No, please! I want to live! Show me! Show me how to fly again!" Light gathered around the teen as he felt his wings slowly healing. Healing as he finally forgave his past sins.

_Only..._

_Only in the end can you repent_

_Only by forgetting can you remember_

_Only then..._

_Only then can you soar_

His red wings spread wide as he gained height, the haze of clouds swirling before him. He could see it, see the sun sinking below the horizon. He smiled at its warm glow, smiled at its dark color. The color, of blood stained wings...

-

A/N:

-I chose the color of red for Kai's wings for two reasons: 1) to represent the blood and sin stained upon him, and 2) because I originally imagined them in the exact hue of Dranzer's feathers.

-Hm. I'm not entirely sure how this turned out. Only the reviews can tell. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't spam. Once again, please review.


End file.
